Severus & Lily: A Romance Lost in Time
by UcrPenguin
Summary: Severus Snape must change his fate and that of his beloved Lily. He is resolved to change the past and defeat Voldemort. Topics: Time Travel, LilySnape, JamesSnape, True Love, Romance,
1. Severus Snape: Regret & Pain

Severus Snape

He dreamt of her every night. Sometimes is was fleeting. Other times is was an odyssey- close but never close enough. Her auburn hair like autumn leaves ablaze, her green eyes deeper than the ocean. They would pierce his soul and drown him within them. He didn't mind. He didn't care. She was alive when he slept. Alive. Smiling. Happy.

He met Lily when he was a young boy. Lily was a breath of fresh air. Beautiful and kind. She was unlike anyone or anything he had ever seen.

He often thought of what could've been if he hadn't let his father get to him. Everything with Lily was ruined after he called her that name. He hadn't meant to say it. His parents had come to the school to inquire about his grades and being bullied. They blamed James and his friends- but they said it was Lily's fault. That as a Mudblood she would never understand and have true magic. His parents went on and on for what seemed hours. That word being used more than air being drawn. He never thought to correct them that they weren't an old Wizarding family. He was a half-blood and his father a Muggle. But he would never provoke his father lest he wanted another broken rib or series of bruises.

He hated that word. Lily. His friend. His...beloved. How could such word describe beauty and real magic. He was jealous of James and Lily. James was not kind as she was. He, Severus Snape, was kind. He had only picked Slytherin, because his father threatened to disown and exile him from his house and family had he not been sorted into Slytherin. His father was fascinated by the Wizarding world. He deduced that Slytherin had the most power and repute.

The sorting hat had told him Gryffindor was his path, but he said "I must be in Slytherin!" Any other house and my father will surely take his anger out on my mother. The hat did not agree and said his bravery and courage would be sorely wasted. "Please Slytherin." The hat proclaimed the house name and no he sat with his classmates in Green and Silver as Lily looked from the table of Gold and Red.

What it be like if he and Lily had been... together. Same classes. Same common room. Same passwords. The thoughts tormented him then and even now.

He had known her almost all her life. Lily Evans. He refused to call her by anything else- ever.

Why had he not protected her from him? From all of them? Deatheaters,Voldemort, Peter, and James.

What he would give to see her one last time.


	2. Lily Evans: The Incident

Lily Evans

She could deny how she felt. She was angry and hurt, but she would never leave him. She could never do so. He was her...friend? Her best friend? Her...kindred spirit?

The boys keep lecturing her that she should end the friendship. They didn't understand what she saw in was always so jealous when the topic turned to Snape. But after the Mudblood comment, he had flipped. He had suddenly become very angry and upset to the point where she was uncomfortable and a bit alarmed.

She was resolved just to talk to Snape after all he had never done anything so cruel. After all, he was being tormented by James and the boys for the millionth time. She was adamant to simply talk to Snape so she decided to meet him.

She was hopeful all would be well.


	3. Severus Snape: His Resolution

S.S

This conversation that ended everything. Snape had replayed it over and over in his mind.

How could he change it?

One was answer rung clear- Time Turner

Time could be damaged but then again perhaps not. He could travel back to his 5th year and tell Dumbledore all about the Horcruxes and perhaps Lily could be saved and Volume ort could be gone once and for all.

He decided he would use the time turner. He knew he shouldn't. But then again, perhaps things would be different now that he things. Not everything but most things. He would use a youth potion and go back into time. He would simply deal with his younger self when there.

He would fix everything.


	4. Lily Evans: Potter & Potions

Lily Evans (before the Mudblood Comment)

She had studied all night for potions, but she still didn't understand. Lot of good it did her to lose all that sleep. It was not even dawn. She could slip out and try to meet Severus. She left the common room was quietly as she could, but she heard and felt a familiar presence behind her.

James: Where are you going, Evans?

Lily: Out. I'm meeting Severus- I need help with potions.

James: I don't know what you see in Snivellus. He's weird and always wearing black. His friends are Death-

Lily: Potter! That a cruel lie. Why should I believe anything you say? You only bully him. Uh. I'm leaving.

James: Don't! (Grabs her by the wrist) We could do it together? I know I could _help_ you if just gave me a chance. It will be different. I didn't mean to-

Lily: Potter, now isn't the time to do this again. I just don't see you that way.

James: He will hurt you. He will.

Lily: He would never hurt me like you would. He's gentlemen. He's kind. But we are just friends. I'm leaving now.

She left and as the grand portrait of the fat lady slammed, she heard James utter a word: _Filthy Mudblood._ She had never heard this word before but she could tell it was an insult. It probably meant whore or wench or something of the like. She would ask Severus for certainty.


	5. Severus Snape meets Himself

Severus Snape (Older)

He arrived just before dawn in the place where he always was as a younger man. He saw his younger self practicing on a broomstick and failing miserably. It was early autumn and therefore early term. This was the year when everything horrible would happen. It was not today, but the incident would be a week or so if he didn't askew all events. He approached his younger self assuming the world and universe would not blow up at this catastrophe. Younger Snape stopped and dismounted his broom alarmed. He seemed nervous and not confident. Ah. Snape remembered now. Teenage awkwardness and angst. He confronted his younger self and wanted to explain everything: who he was, why he was there, and parts of the future.

Occlumency would have to be the way to go, but it couldn't done be now. Snape told him he would find him later to talk more but not to mention him to anyone or he would tell Dumbledore of his affliction to Death Eaters.

Younger Snape nodded as if believing this. Dawn was finally spilling it's light on the horizon of the quidditch field. A small figure appeared to walking in its path. Red hair Snape thought. He whispered Lily just as younger Snape did the same. They looked at each other in surprise.

Older Snape: I will find you by the days end.

Younger Snape: o...k. Are you a death eater?

Older Snape: I was and for all the wrong reasons. (Looks at the approaching Lily) Be kind to her.

Younger Snape: Always.

Snape smirked at this. Always. With Lily, everything could only ever be _Always._


	6. Lily Evans likes a Stranger

L.E

She saw two figures when she came upon the quidditch field. She knew that Severus wanted play quidditch but he clearly not built for flying. She figured the taller man was his teacher.

As the teacher walked from Severus and passed her, she smiled and turned to him as he slightly passed her.

Lily: Good morning.

The teacher seemed to slowly pause and turn to her. She was surprised that she didn't recognize him. She knew all the teachers and staff at Hogwarts. She had memorized all their names at the beginning of the term. She looked at him. He looked in his early to mid 30s. She was surprised that she found him handsome. Although, she was only 16. His features seemed so familiar. She hadn't noticed that they had been staring at one another for a few moments. And then he spoke,

Teacher (older Snape):It is.

His voice felt again so familiar. It had a warmth and confidence that was different from any way teachers spoke to her. She noticed her mouth was open. She composed herself.

Lily: So, how is he doing?

Teacher: He will never fly unless he builds more upper body strength. Also, he strengths lie in books not brooms.

She laughed slightly. She noticed the teacher's face changed to an expression of surprise.

Lily: That's what I keep telling him. But he is stubborn-

Teacher: Perhaps, too much so. He is your friend? Or something more...

There was an awkward pause. Lily felt herself blush and looked down.

Teacher: I apologize, it is none of my business. I am sorry if I have offended you.

He bowed slightly. She shook her head adamantly,

Lily: No. It's fine. I...it is just an often asked question.

The teacher nodded and she could have sworn he smiled. That smile was so familiar. She looked at Severus who was approaching,

Lily: Well, I really must be going.

Teacher: Very well.

They parted and she went one way and he went the other. However, she couldn't help herself- she looked back at him. As she turned, she saw that he was also turning. They stared at one another. She felt a warm chill in her blood.


	7. Severus Snape:The Plan

S.S

He knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand. However, he needed to visit with Dumbledore. He attempted to see him, but he was informed that he had taken a leave of absence for the beginning part of the year. He had no idea where Dumbledore went and he had no memory of it. His office would not be in use and therefore he could use. The first and most important thing he came to do was to warn Dumbledore. He placed his memories in a vial for him and spelled the vial seal, protected, and only able of being open by Dumbledore.

As he sat in the headmaster's chair and thought what he should do next. He hadn't met to speak to Lily. He had only meant to give his younger self a fighting chance. But now, seeing her and talking to her, he couldn't help but want to make himself younger and be his younger self with her. It could change everything.

He could use the time turner to the point before James and Lily's wedding. He could object. But then again the events of the next few weeks were crucial to ensure the friendship. He knew he couldn't take Lily away from James of the future would be drastically different. But he could be her friend...couldn't he?

He stayed to formulate his plan which entailed two options either being a teacher and coaching the younger him OR put the younger him into a deep sleep that allowed him to age inside. He could hide him in Dumbledore's office undisturbed until the moment after he ( the original Snape) used the time turner.

He would explain to Dumbledore in a timed letter of the boy's resting place and the memories he aught to have and anything else that should added. He needed his younger self to stay alive lest he die now in the past.

He decided on the latter. He brewed a youth potion and a deep sleep potion. As brewed, he noticed something red on the top of his cloak near his elbow- a strand of red hair. He smiled. He thought himself- I can't believe I forgot how much her hair use to get all over the place. He picked the strand ever so gently and felt it between his fingers. How could something so small bring so much happiness, and then the air caught it and it was gone.


	8. Lily Evans: What's a Mudblood?

L.E

Lily: Was that your flying teacher?

Younger Snape: No. I don't know who he is.

Lily: Oh. I see.

Younger Snape: Yeah.

There was a looked defeated. She wasn't sure if it was due to the mysterious man or his dismal flying.

Lily: Sev? Can you help me with the potion's homework?

Young Snape: Did you struggle on question #23?

Lily: Yes and all the rest of them. I hate asking for your help. I am doing great in all my other subjects. Potions is just my weakness.

Younger Snape: You're fine. Come on, let's go to the library.

Lily: Do you mind if we go to the Great Hall? I'm so hungry.

Younger Snape: (laughing) You are always hungry.

Lily laughed and hit Snape on the arm jokingly. She could feel through his black robes to his arms which were a bit scrawny. They started walking back to the castle. Snape with his bag of books and broom; Lily with her Muggle backpack her sister gave her.

Younger Snape: Yeah, that's fine. Let's get going. I don't know why I even try with this blasted thing.

Lily: Sev, I don't know who that man was but he seemed to think if you focused on your upper body- it would help.

Younger Snape: Really? They says seekers should be thin and light.

Lily: A little muscle wouldn't hurt your chances.

Younger Snape: Hmm. I'll see.

They walked into the Great Hall and she felt bad for saying anything. But, he didn't seem too down about that.

Younger Snape: Lily, Open up your potions book and homework and I'll get your breakfast?

She nodded.

Younger Snape: The usual?

She nodded and smiled. He was always surprising her with his kindness. She opened her books and readied her quill. Snape sat across from her with her rather large breakfast platter. He had nothing more than a bagel and a Stroh dark tea. She knew she wasn't a fat girl but around Severs she always felt large.

Lily: You should have some of my breakfast if you are gonna make the team this year.

He looked at her and then her food.

Younger Snape: (smiling) After you've eaten a bit.

She took a bit of her toast and put it down.

Lily: There.

She said with pride and spite. He chuckled. He took her fork and ate some of her eggs and sausage. He then proceeded to get another fork for her. While he walked away, she notice Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew walk into the Great Hall. She refused to make eye contact. Snape came back to his seat.

Lily ( in a whisper) I have to ask you something?

Younger Snape: (playfully mimicking her ) What?

She smiled and then she made her face stern, Snape looked stressed. He looked around.

Lily: What's a Mudblood ?

She had never seen Snape so alarmed.

Younger Snape: Why? Did someone call you this?

Lily could tell that he was growing angry. She had only seen Snape angry thrice in her life. Once when his father did something that Snape never talked about- her

Younger Snape:Well, you know how in the muggle world they have slurs for races or...financial standings?

Lily nodded.

Younger Snape: That is a term- a horrible term- that no one decent would use in public or private to describe...

She could see he was struggling.

Younger Snape: It is term used toward wizards and witches who are born from muggle parents. It means dirty blood.

She looked down at her food. She felt like she was going to be sick. She could feel tears swell in her eyes. She couldn't believe such a term existed. She was about to run back to her common room when she felt something on her hand. It was Snape's hand on hers. It was so light.

She looked at him. It was not a normal look, but really looked at him. He looked so grown up from when they were nine. He had grown handsome over the summer. She felt safe for that slight moment that his hand was on hers. And then Potter ruined it-


	9. Severus Snape: Becoming Young

Severus Snape:

Snape had taken the brewed potions and set out to find his younger self. He was almost dinner time. He knew his younger self could be found outside writing in his Half blood Prince potions book. He approached his younger self with caution.

Younger Snape: Who are you?

Older Snape: A friend of Dumbledore.

Younger Snape: Oh?

Older Snape: Yes, the headmaster would like to see you now. He said that he has heard reports of bullying from other houses.

Younger Snape: What?! I haven't -

Older Snape: No. He wishes to speak to you as a witness of these ill deeds.

Younger Snape: Oh.

Older Snape: Oh. Indeed. Well gather your things and I'll take to his office.

They proceeded to the headmasters office. Snape had spend a long time trying to figure out which sweet wizard or mugged Dumbledore favored this year. It turned out to be a Muggle sweet called Snoball. When both Snape entered the office, younger Snape was clearly nervous.

Older Snape: Well, he has clearly stepped out so I will proceed with the testimony. As a representative from the Ministry of Magic , I will need you to take this truth potion and write your account of bullying.

Younger Snape: Why?

Older Snape: We are gather information on whether bully within schools is due to gender, race, magic, lineage, or other reasons. We have had a few students in severe conditions due to bullying or...self inflicted harm. Your testimony will aid in new rules in regards to bullying.

Older Snape wasn't sure if his younger self could tell this was B.S. He had meant well. He knew this is what we would have wanted to happen as a student. He knew that the bullying got really bad this year by Potter and his friends.

Younger Snape seemed only to consider for a moment and then took the potion and started to write. Older Snape knew he would be asleep soon. He proceeded to be ready to catch him once he fell.

All the preparation were in order. The sleep dosage would sustain the younger Snape's life until the exact time that Snape had come into the future. He had also spelled his vial of memories to appear on Dumbledore's desk a day or two before his trip into time. Snape would have to be sure that he updated the memories before he ended his trip. He didn't want to change too much, but one small event. He would help Dumbledore defeat Voldemort now in this time so the future may be brighter. He pulled another memory of everything and put it in Dumbledore's cabinet of memories.

Snape stood in front a mirror and proceeded to take his youth potion. The potion should last till the end of the year. He needed to stay young in order to gain the trust of the death watched his face and body change melting away the years. God, he thought to himself, I must really love her to revisit these years of my life. He attempted to make his clothing smaller, but it proved to be a difficult spell. Obviously he wasn't quite an adult yet and therefore his magic was not as strong. He adjusted himself and tried again. He had success. He just needed to be more focused.

As he turned to shroud his other self, he touched him lightly and left the office.


	10. Lily Evans: Can't Sleep

Lily Evans

She laid in her bed unable to sleep. Her mind wouldn't turn off. What had that stranger said "I thought there was something more?" She hadn't really looked at Severus that way seriously.

She hadn't looked at any boy that way.

Well that wasn't true. Potter had crossed her mind. She hated that he did. He was smug and rude and only protected those he cared about. However, he was confident and charming. However, she couldn't believe he called her that. Maybe he was talking about someone else or had said something else and she misheard.

She hated that she believed the best in everyone. There was always good. But in terms of good, Severus was clearly the winner. However, she didn't find herself physically attracted to him. Perhaps, it was the fact that she had known him for almost 7 years. She could stop seeing that side of him.

She smiled remembering how they both got their letters and we're so excited to be going to school together. She was sad he hadn't been in Gryffindor. As she knew, he was sad seeing she hadn't been in Slytherin.

They were now in their fifth year. Time was going by so slowly. She was happy for this. The world of magic was better than home.

She tried to sleep but couldn't make her mind stop. She resolved if her mind wanted to dream of boys she would let it.

She dreamt of the stranger who seemed so familiar that she met this morning.


End file.
